Tat
by jenny crum
Summary: This is a little 3 shot about this past weeks episode where we learned that Penelope had a baby girl tat, what if her hotstuff had a new tat to, what would it say?, what then would happen when he learned of her new tat, how would he react, read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Tat

Penelope Garcia smiled as she finished up the last of the checks for her main team, her team of superheroes, she then rememeber the conversation she had with Reid Matt during an earlier case. Her decision to get the baby girl tat didn't come up quickly, she had planned it since the first day her hotstuff had called her by that name.

She smiled as she remembered all of the days her tat was almost discovered by her hotstuff and then the day that he saw it in all of it's glory, she sighed happily as memories of her decision on where to put the tat. She giggled as she finally decided where she was going to put it, in a spot that only her lover would ever see it.

FLASHBACK:

Penelope opened her door to see the handsome, smiling face of her hotstuff standing there, she said, "hotstuff, to what do I owe the honor of this visit"?, he held up a movie in one hand and pizza box with twizzlers laying on top of the box. He said, "I was hoping that we could have a movie night, that is if you're up for it".

She smiled and said, "bring it on hotstuff, bring it on", he stepped inside and she shut the door and said, "come in and I'll go change and then grab us some drinks". He put the pizza and movie down on the table and glanced down and saw the shadow of something on her upper inner thigh and he said, "what's that"?, she said, "uhhh, what's what"?, he pointed to her thigh and said, "that".

Penelope said, "uhhh it's nothing, itsmytat" real fast, hoping that it would stop at that" but it didn't, he said, "what was that, I couldn't catch it goddess", she said, "handsome, why don't we just watch the movie and eat our piz" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "baby, what's on your leg, are you hurt"?, she shook her leg and said, "no handsome, I'm not hurt, what you see is the shadow of my tat".

He smiled and said, "your tat, when did you get a tat"?, she said, "ohhhhh I've had it for a while", he said, "what does it say"?, she said, "w w what difference does that make"?, his hand trailed down her body and he pulled her close and he said, "because I want to know, please tell me baby girl", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I don't think that's a good idea".

He stood back and said, "why not"?, she said, "because it will change everything", he said, "baby I don't understand your train of thought, please tell me or show me what it says". She blew out a deep breath and said, "how about I show you" and she took him by the hand and led him through the beaded curtain toward her bedroom.

Derek felt himself getting painfully aroused as he watched her pulling her shorts down over her creamy thighs, a place he had dreamed of being for a long long time. She then bit down on her bottom lip as she spread her legs open wide and said, "here it is", he glanced down and he felt his heart racing when he saw in bright red letters, "BABY GIRL".

He walked closer and ran his finger over the word, causing Penelope to close her eyes as she covered with chill bumps, Derek smiled and licked his lips as he traced the entire tat, earning a moan from her. He then slowly slid his hand on up her thigh until he reached the crotch of her panties, he looked at the woman he loved with her head thrown back and her eyes closed and that made him want her that much more.

Derek said, "baby girl, look at me", she opened her eyes and looked at him and he said, "tell me to stop", she said, "what about Savannah"?, he said, "what about her, I just got these, that's why I'm back". She took the papers in her hand and opened them and smiled and said, "divorce papers", he nodded his head and said, "I couldn't take not being with you anymore, I couldn't take not going to be with you every night and waking up with you every morning with you in my arms".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "what about Hank"?, he gave her his famous Derek Morgan 1000 watt smile and said, "right now he's being spoiled rotten by my momma and sisters". Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl, I always have and I always will", she felt her heart racing as she leaned in closer to his lips.

Before their lips touched she said, "and I love you sugar shack", Derek said, "now that we can finally be together will you be my girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "yours and only yours forever and ever". He grinned as he ran his hand up her thigh again, he looked her lovingly in the eyes and said, "baby girl, I have something to show you".

She smiled and said, "you do"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do", she then watched as he started taking his belt off, once his belt was gone, his fingers went to the button and zipper on his pants. She once again felt her heart racing and then his hands went to the waistband of his pants, just as they started sliding down she was pulled back to reality when she heard someone knocking on her door.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Penelope said, "come in", the door opened and Matt stepped in and he said, "are you alright, I've been knocking for a few minutes", she nodded her head and said, "I'm just fine, I was just thinking about my tat that's all". Matt sat down on the corner of her desk and said, "wanna tell me about it"?, she opened her mouth to speak and that's when she heard Derek at the door saying, "you ready to go sweetness"?, she winked at him and said, "ready angel fish".

She walked to the door and turned around and said, "to be continued Matt", he laughed and waved at her and said, "later Garcia, later Morgan", as he watched the two of them walk off he couldn't help but wonder what happened to finally bring them together and what did her tat have to do with it. He grinned and shook his head as he watched then turn at the end of the hall and head down the corridor toward the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Tat-Ch 2

Later that night Penelope was sitting on the couch thinking, wondering if her life was really as perfect as the thought it was, she had always wanted to be with Derek and now they were engaged and getting married in a few days. As she sat there thinking, her thoughts drifted back to the night she learned of a new, special tat that Derek had.

FLASHBACK:

Penelope took a deep breath as she watched his pants and boxers slid down just a little, Derek said, "this is my new tat, what do you think sweetheart"?, she couldn't help but smile when she saw it, she saw "PENELOPES HOTSTUFF" tattooed right below his underwear line. She said, "t t that says Penelopes Hotstuff", he nodded his head and said, "it sure does, that shows that I'm yours and your mine".

He slid his pants and boxers on down and said, "what do you think goddess, wanna be mine"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "always Adonis, always". He tugged her shirt off over her head and when her breasts bounced free he said, "I want you", she said, "I want you to", he said, "once we do this, their is no going back, you know that, right"?, she said, "I do".

He slid her panties down her body and when they puddled at her feet he picked her up and carried her back over to the bed, he placed her in the center of the bed and then quickly joined her. He wasted no time in climbing between her legs, he lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her she threw her head back and moaned his name.

Once he was inside her he stilled allowing her time to adjust to his girth, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly. She had dreamed of this night for years and now that it was finally happening she couldn't help but wonder if this was real or just a dream.

Penelope raked her nails up and down his back and basked in the closeness of their bodies as they made slow passionate love, as he slid in and out of her he couldn't believe that it was finally happening. He couldn't believe that he was finally making love to the only woman that had ever truly stolen his heart, his baby girl.

Their moans and groans of passion filled the air as they moved as one, this moment had been a long time coming and now that it was here they were both going to enjoy every single second of it. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice and a few hard deep thrusts later they both screamed each others names as wave after wave of orgasm covered them.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you, it's always been you", she touched his face and said, "now that you're finally mine, I'm never letting you go". He kissed her palm and said, "good because their is no where else me and Hank would rather be than here with you".

She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, she was then pulled back to the room when she heard Dereks voice saying, "baby girl are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than alright hotstuff, more than alright" as she crashed her lips to his in a passioinate kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK:

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	3. Chapter 3

Tat-Ch 3

Epilogue 1 Year Later

Derek held his wifes hand as she brought their daughter Jamie Francine Morgan into his world, it had been a long, hard delivery and she was exhausted, happy but exhausted. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you", she looked up and tiredly said, "I love you to hotstuff", he then kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "mommy and daddy love you Jamie".

Penelope looked up at the door and smiled as her family came through the door, Fran was the first one to the bed with Hank second, Fran said, "ohhhh she's beautiful". Derek winked at Penelope and then looked at his mom and said, "of course she is she looks just like her beautiful momma" causing everybody to nod their heads in agreement.

Hank said, "daddy, her widdle", Derek said, "yeah she is buddy but don't worry soon she's be up and running all over the house just like you do" causing Hank to grin and say, "weally daddy"?, Derek said, "really buddy". Hank climbed up in the bed with Penelope and hugged her and said, "I love you mommy".

Penelope grinned and said, "and I love you my little prince", JJ said, "okay Garcie stop keeping us in suspense, what's her name"?, Penelope looked at everybody and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Jamie Francine Morgan". Fran beamed with pride and said, "I'm honored that you would give your beautiful daughter my name".

Penelope said, "we wanted her to be named after a strong woman that would love her forever", Fran reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "she's beautiful kitten", Penelope said, "thanks my Italian stallion", Emily said, "ohhhhh she's going to be a heartbreaker".

Hotch said, "Morgan is definitely going to have to beat the boys off with a stick", Reid said, "knowing Morgan it will be a ball bat", Derek said, "you got that shot right pretty boy" causing everybody to laugh. Derek then walked over and sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms lovingly around her and kissed her temple.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as she laid there she knew that all of their happiness started with her tat and she would forever be grateful that she did t he one thing she never thought she would ever do. She knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world because she had the best family anybody could ask for.

As Derek held her in his arms he sighed happily knowing that Penelope was now and would forever be his baby girl and that they would always be a big happy, loving family.

THE END


End file.
